A Night Like This
by KC Clark
Summary: Harry moves into the house at number 12 Grimmauld Place and Ginny comes to see him. Post book 6 and not a perfect world. Rated M for sexual content.


**A Night Like This**

**Summary:** Harry has moved out of the Dursleys and is now living at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He has no intentions of going back to Hogwarts and is unsure how much longer he has to live. When Ginny Weasley shows up on his doorstep offering him something he's want3ed for a long time, how can he resist her? HP/GW

**Author's Note:** Post book 6 and rated M for sexual content.

**Chapter 1: Don't Close Your Eyes**

Harry sat in front of the fireplace in the living room of number twelve Grimmauld Place. The house was silent, save for the sound of the sway of the pendulum in the grandfather clock down the hall. He picked up his bottle of butterbeer and finished it off. It was a damn good thing these were non-alcoholic it was his fifth in an hour.

He rose to dispose of the bottle and was on his way back with another when someone knocked at the door.

Who was coming to visit him at…he took a look at his wristwatch…eleven o'clock at night? A little worried he walked to the door telling himself to calm down.

_You don't know for a fact for a fat this is bad news._ He lectured himself. _This could be someone coming to tell you Voldemort is dead and the world is not counting on you anymore._ Harry stopped and shook his head. _Yeah, right._

When he opened the door he was only slightly surprised to see Ginny standing there. She wore a traveling cloak that covered her all the way to her ankles and her hair was pulled back from her face in a sloppy ponytail. He swallowed and motioned for her to come in.

Ginny Weasley may have only been fourteen but she looked more like a woman than most girls his own age. She strode into the house and down the hallway to the living room where she turned and gazed at Harry with nervous eyes.

"What's wrong Ginny?" If she was here alone then something bad must have happened or was about to happen.

"Nothing," her voice shook and he couldn't help going to her and putting his arms around her. He'd kissed Ginny before hell, for a few shining, wonderful weeks they'd been a couple. But holding her right now his mind was conjuring up pictures of more grown-up things than kissing he wanted to do to her. If he was honest this was not the first time he'd thought about Ginny like this. He was sixteen and he'd had more than his share of fantasies about the girl's that he found attractive. But it wasn't just anyone standing here in his arms. It was Ginny. Ron, his best friends sister, the daughter of Mr and Mrs Weasley, the family that had taken him in and showed his what family really was.

"Stop it." Ginny said pushing back from him and stepping away a few steps.

"Stop what?" Harry asked alarmed. What had he done? He hadn't touched her other than for a comforting hug. Did she not want his comfort?

"Thinking of me in relation to my family." She looked angry now and her voice rose with each word. "I'm not a little girl ANYMORE!" As if to prove her point she ripped off her cloak and stood before him naked.

Harry tensed but made no move to comer his eyes or her. He watched as her breasts rose and fell with her heavy breathing, how her skin glowed in the light of the first. She had an amazing body, there wasn't an inch of fat on her and her skin had all those beautiful freckles.

_Ron's little sister is standing naked in front of you._ He started and rushed forward picking up her cloak he wrapped it around her shoulders. But not before his hand brushed the softness of her skin. Bloody hell she was going to be the death of him.

"Keep your clothes on." He snapped without much conviction. In all truth he wanted her naked but now was not the time for that.

"I'll take my clothes off if I want to." She snapped back her blue-green eyes sparkling as she stared up at him.

"Ginny, please, I don't think that's a good idea." He pleaded, trying t make her see reason. He couldn't think standing so close to her. Damn, his teenage hormones.

"I think you think too much." She said not as angry this time. "Harry, are you even aware of what I'm offering you?" God, he hoped she wasn't about to say…

"Sex, I'm offering you sex and in the morning you can just get up and walk away. I'm not asking you for a commitment, just one night to prove to you that I care about you." When she finished there was tears in her eyes.

"There are other ways, Gin." He decided that would be a suitable nickname for her. Gin, intoxication, sweet, and about to drive him out of his mind.

"I know but, want it to be you. I want my first time to mean something." She paused and took a deep breath. Harry felt her muscles tense under his hands. "You're the only man I could ever, will ever love with my whole heart." The words drugged him. She'd just confessed she loved him. Dear God, how could he refuse such a sweet offer?

"Gin, you can't love me. I might die in a few months, hell it could be days, hours even, I don't know. I have Voldemort after me remember. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you because of me." He let her go and sank down into his armchair. She shed her cloak again and stepped in front of him. He watched her as she breathed, for a moment he almost forgot to care he was going to die.

"For some reason I feel like we've had this conversation before. And I believe I told you I didn't care." She straddled his legs and he had no choice but to hold her close so she wouldn't fall.

"And I told you I did. I thought we had agreed to stop seeing each other." It was hopeless! There was no way to think with her straddling him naked.

"No, you came to that conclusion; I just gave you sometime to regret it." He shot her a look but she just smiled and moved her face a few inches from his. He could feel her breath on his face; see the soft blue-green of her eyes as she searched his face. He could feel her skin soft beneath his hands, could see the way she wanted him more than anything. Bloody-hell, he was going to be sent to Hades for what he was about to do.

"What made you think I'd regret it?" He asked moving closer to her face. He brushed his mouth against hers softly. Stopping himself before he got carried away.

"The fact that I know for a fact that you love me as must as I love you." Harry stared at her, ready to deny the accusation but knowing with everything in him it would be a lie. Closing his eyes he leaned forward and pressed his face against her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding him to her.

"How can you do this to me?" He asked wondering how she could read him so well.

"Because I know you Harry Potter." She whispered pressing her lips to his and kissed him deeply. He pulled her more firmly against him and pressed himself against her. Ginny moved her hands down his sides and reached for the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head exposing his skin to the heat of the fire and her touch. Harry had a hard time deciphering which one was hotter. He finally settled on Ginny's. She placed her mouth on his chest and kissed her way to his nipple. Harry had never done this before but he'd heard whispers of several of the older boys, even a few of his friends. He knew where this was leading and what could come as a result.

"Wait." He said suddenly as she started to work on his belt. She did and looked up at him. Her eyes were so full of heat and love that he couldn't really remember what he was making her wait for.

"What about if you get pregnant?" He asked sure that was not to comment he had in mind.

"I've taken care of that. Hermione helped me make a potion to prevent it. It's okay Harry we are covered." She smiled but he stopped her again.

"There was something else but I can't remember it." He said looking at her. Ron was probably going to kill him for this if he found out, and Harry had no doubt that he would eventually. But at this particular moment it didn't occur to Harry to care.

"It'll come to ya." She assured him and resumed her attack of his belt buck. She didn't seem too concerned about anything else as she worked. When he could stand it no longer and decided that it would be better just too give into the little vixen, he rose up and Ginny stopped wrapping her legs around his waist to keep from falling. Harry started down the hall toward the stairs.

As he mounted them they heard a faint pop and both looked over down at the bottom of the stairs as another pop came. Ron came out of the living room and down the hall carrying Ginny's cloak and Harry's shirt, a murderous look on his face.

"When I gave him permission to date my sister I didn't mean he could sleep with her to." Ron said to Hermione who followed him out, a worried expression firmly in place on her face.

"Yes, well, if I've told you one I've told you a hundred times, it was Ginny's idea." Hermione pulled Ron back and made him look at her. "They're going to do this whether you like it or not. If not now then later. Ginny knows the risks and she's taken care of them. But she wants to be with Harry and I wish you could accept that and let them be." Ron seemed to soften a bit as Hermione wrapped her hands around his forearms holding him in place in front of her.

"It's just…" He trailed off and let out a curse. "I can't believe she would do something like this. She knows he could be killed and that if mum and dad find out their both dead. They'll probably kill us to for just knowing about it." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but you didn't help her make a pregnancy prevention potion, now did you?" Ron cracked a smile and reached up to take Hermione's face between his hands, letting the two articles of clothes he'd had drop to the floor.

"You're right. Mum will probably let me off but you now that's a different story indeed." He pressed a kill to her lips and seemed to have forgotten his mission to kill Harry. Harry and Ginny watched in complete silence, neither moved nor dared to breath so much as the slightest word. They both sent a silent thank you to Hermione.

When Ron pulled back he looked down at Hermione and smiled. "I don't suppose you made enough of that potion for two." And when Hermione nodded the two disappeared with a double pop leaving Harry and Ginny alone again.

"That was close." She said looking back at him.

"Yeah, let's just hope those two get caught first." He summoned their clothes and began to walk down the long hallway toward the room he had made his own.

As they entered he dropped the clothes to the floor and walked Ginny over to the bed. He placed her lovingly in the middle and shed the rest of his clothes. He had nothing to be ashamed about that was for sure. He'd filled out over the last few years and was no longer skinny but athletically built. Ginny let her eyes roam over him, admiring all his splendid muscles. She could barely believe she was about to do this with him.

He joined her on the bed and pressed a kiss to her lips before starting a trail down her body. Basic instinct drove both of them but it probably couldn't have been better. Harry knew what would please Ginny most and gave it to her and her the same till in the end they were both consumed in desire so strong they couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

She felt some discomfort when he entered her for the first time but it was only for a moment. It quickly dissolved into pleasure beyond anything she'd ever dreamed and she cried out from it. He slowed thinking he'd hurt her but she moved faster telling him it was all right, that she was okay.

They raced toward that peck, that unseen peck that would take them over to the other side of pleasure. Ginny reached it first clinging to Harry as she did, he soon followed her.

The afterglow was wonderful; there were whispered words of praise from one to the other and simple, slow conversation that didn't mean anything. But it was too good to last; Ginny broke the mood when she voiced her love for Harry and her deep seated concern for his very near future.

"I love you Harry. I just wanted to tell you in case…" She trailed off, tears in her eyes causing her to look away.

"I don't want you to fight him." She said after a moment. "I don't want to loss you." She looked back at him and he saw the tears roll down her cheeks and onto his pillow. _Their_ pillow, there was no way he could sleep in this room again and not think about her, about his Ginny.

"I don't want to leave you either that's why I broke our relationship off, because if we stayed together I'd have to leave you and I don't want to." He pulled her closer and kissed her naked shoulder. Loving the fell of her skin against his hands and lips he kept her there. "I'll fight for us, you and me; I'll fight to come back to you. I promise." Ginny cried till she fell asleep in Harry's arms and he hoped he could come back alive, if not for himself then for Ginny. She was his everything. He watched her sleep and thought about life without her anywhere. Here or in the great beyond, it didn't matter. He didn't like the idea, not at all.

Closing his eyes he thought about how unfair it was that the two of them had to decide on their futures so young. Sixteen was an awful age to know, almost for sure, that you were going to die but at fourteen to exile yourself from the world because the person you loved most could be killed. He could fathom her making that decision.

But he'd fight; he'd promised her he would. He wouldn't go down without having done some damage of his own. Pressing another kiss to Ginny's shoulder Harry dozed off. Dreams of a better life floating in his head and the woman he loved more than anything in the world curled at his side.

**FIN**

Thanks for reading, now click the little button and give me a review.


End file.
